In Love
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Pietro, Rogue, Amara, and Jubilee are tired of Lance and Kitty's secret crushes, and them never doing anything about it. So they decide to help move things along. Lancittyx(Minor)JubbyxAmaraSamxRietro. FINISHED!
1. Introduction

Hey, people what's up? Well here is the Lancitty, with that added Rietro that I have promised!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters! Marvel does.

* * *

"I know.. Mr. Petrosline can for one be, like, so rude," Kitty Pryde's voice rung rather perky through the halls of Bayville High School. "Okay, like, bye guys," she waved as she left her group of friends to go to her computer class.   
  
Unknown to her was a figure watching silently, to others around it was more like stalking her.  
  
'If only I could talk to her,' Lance thought to himself.   
  
Lance was way to engrossed in his thoughts to see that Pietro had somewhat sauntered over to him. Though once the speedster started talking, his comments were hard to miss.   
  
"You are so pathetic. It's not that I like the Kat, but you need to start talking to her. How is she going to notice you if she doesn't even know you exist!" criticized Pietro.   
  
"Ha. Like she'd go out with me."  
  
"Maybe not. But at least you could go make yourself useful someplace."   
  
At first Lance's crush was funny, fun to mock at as well. Now, he was even forgetting to buy groceries, and to pick them up at school; all because he was thinking about his precious Kitty.   
  
_'Why doesn't he just ask her out, I'm sure she likes him, too. He isn't that bad looking,'_ Pietro thought to himself.   
  
"Shut up! Pietro! I need to get to class!" Lance snapped. He turned, waved his hand as a goodbye, and left.  
  
"Uhhh.... I have to do something," Pietro said aloud to himself. This was getting to be a little out of hand.   
  
After School, at the Institute.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Rogue!" apologized Kitty for the fifth time in a row.   
  
She had just ran into Rogue, and made her fall flat on her face. She was trying to help the Goth, while making sure not to upset her further.   
  
_'This is, like, so not working,'_ the two thought the same thing.   
  
"Kitty, ah would forgive ya if this was tha first time, but sugah this is tha' fifth time this week ya' knocked me over. So do me a favor, and talk ta Lance," said Rogue as she was helped up. She was so tired of her friend's mistakes, and all over some stupid grungy guy.  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't, like, thinking of Lance," she said, but then saw the look on Rogue's face, "Fine, I was. But what am I going to do about it?"  
  
"Suge, it's a little thing called **co**-**mmun**-**ication**," explained Rogue as if talking to a bubbly 5-year old.  
  
"I know, but, like, I can't get the nerve to talk to him. For one he's from the brotherhood, not exactly boyfriend slash girlfriend date friendly places. And secondly-"  
  
"KITTY.........," Jean yelled from her room effectively cutting Kitty short of her non-relevant rambles. She said a short goodbye to Rogue, and left.  
  
"Ah, have got to do somethang about that gal," Rogue said as picked up her fallen stuff, and went to her room. "And Ah think ah know what."  
  
She picked up the phone, and dialed the Brotherhood's number.  
  
"Hello," Pietro picked up the phone.  
  
"Just tha person ah was looking for."

* * *

How did ya like it? Sorry if it was short, I just wanted to start writing. Sorry if I got Rogue's accent wrong. Review. More to Come!!!!! 


	2. The Start

**Author's Note:** Well here is the second part to my Lancitty story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters......... blah, blah, blah, on with the story!!!

* * *

**Answered Reviews-**  
  
Storm-Pietro- I know I am like hey why not add some Rietro, So I'll dedicate some Rietro to you!!  
  
Echo Destynee and Dee Saylors- I know first chapter really short. I wanted to start the story and it ended up being really short. So I'll make sure that this chapter is longer.

And thank you everyone else that reviewed your comments are appreciated!!!!!

* * *

"Huh? Roguie is that you?," questioned Pietro as he picked up the phone to a voice that sounded like Rogue's.  
  
"Yah, It's me, Pietro," answered Rogue, in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Ah.. Roguie, I knew you wanted me. All you had to do was admit it," boasted Pietro with his devilish tone.  
  
"In yah _dreams_ Speedy, please be serious ah have ta talk ta yah about Lance and well in turn also about Kitty."  
  
Pietro start to get annoyed when he heard the name of the girl that was making his friend all crazy, and in the end making him all crazy.  
  
**"Pryde!"  
**  
"Yah... Please, what is yer problem with her?"  
  
"Oh, nothing-except-for-the-fact-that-that-girl-is-the-reason-that-lancey-boy-over-here-is-acting-all-crazy-and-messing-up-our-lives-along-with-his," and after saying that in a tone that gave Quicksilver the rights of his name, Pietro felt rather relieved.  
  
"Okay, tha weird thang is ah actually understood that," Rogue thought for a bit, "Anyway, Kitty has been acting crazy as well! And from you words ah'm guessing Lance is too!" Rogue explained quickly.

"You have no _idea_ how Lance has been acting ever since that Kitty-Kat came into the picture," Pietro said trying his best to have a slow pace.  
  
Rogue was quiet for bit making sure that she was _actually_ going to go with this plan.  
  
"Okay, Speedy, ah can't believe ah I'm going to say this, but ah need your help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I need for ya to help me get Kitty and Lance together, before ah and even you go crazy.  
  
"Fine, I'll help. But how are we going to do it. Those two are so stubborn about their feelings."  
  
Before Rogue could reply she heard Jean's impatient signal inside her head signaling that she wanted to use the phone.  
  
"Jean wants to use tha phone. Meet me in tha park, ah'll be waiting."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
The two both hung up the phone.

* * *

How do you like it? I know still really short, but I am adding the next chapter really soon. So now please review. 


	3. Plans and Confessions

**Author's Note:** Enjoy!!

* * *

**Answered Reviews :**  
  
Storm-Pietro- Okay, I'll try to add some Rietro wait hold on .... light-bulb on ... I have an idea, just wait and read!  


Echo Destynee- I know really short let me try again and make it longer. P.S Thanks for forgiving me the first time. hehehehe

Thank you everyone else for reviewing!!!!

* * *

Rogue's thoughts started to churn as she began her walk to the park. A bubbly feeling came to her when the idea of work with Pietro ran through her.  
  
'What hello was ah just happy about working with Pietro?'

After a couple of minutes of walking and arguing with herself Rogue had arrived at the park. But nowhere in sight did she see Pietro.  
  
"Helloooo, Rogue," Pietro said breaking Rogue's thoughts as he waved his hands right in front of her face.  
  
"Uhhh... Oh!" Rogue managed out wondering where in the world did he just come from.  
  
"Hello, ummmm.... let's go sit on benches," he said pointing out where the picnic benches stood.

"Sure," she nodded.  
  
They walked over and sat down, both on either side opposite from each other.  
  
"So what are we going to do about our problem?" Pietro asked not really knowing what to say.

'Finally somethang ah can safely talk about," Rogue thought relieved.

"Well, all ah know is that ah don't want play no secret agent, and be running around making plans. Ah wanna get those two together fast so ah can get on with my lahfe (life). So tha best plan for me is with force. We make em' meet up someplace where we lock em' in, and we wait until they admit their feelings for each other, and then we let em' out," Rogue explained.

She was actually very surprised that it all came out nicely.

She looked over at Pietro who was staring at her intently, she blushed a little. 'He's pretty cute when he's thinking.' She smiled at her thoughts, and was in no surprise about not being grossed out by thoughts about  
Pietro's looks.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Pietro thought. Rogue was the one girl that he couldn't admit his feelings for, she was somehow different from all the rest. Inwardly he laughed he was just like Lance, the person that he disliked ever since he started liking the Kitty Kat. But the fact was he was scared that if he admitted his feelings for Rogue she wouldn't feel the same way. So he just wouldn't risk it, he wouldn't. Or would she feel the same way?  
  
The two finally realized that neither of them had said anythig for the past 5 minutes.  
  
They both coughed out a laugh from nowhere. And finally Pietro spoke.  
  
"Yeah, your right. So how are we going to do it?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well the main part is that ah'll set up a room and make it all nice and whatevah else. You lead Lance to tha place of choice, and ah''ll probably get Jubes and Amara to lead Kitty. Since both of em' are also worried about Kitty's behavior. Tha only problem is we need to find a place that is empty," explained Rogue.  
  
Both thought for a few minutes. Then suddenly a light bulb lit up in Pietro's head.  
  
"What about the Brotherhood house?"  
  
"Excuse mah? That place is hardly a livable place for the 4 of yah. How is it going to be made romantic for the two of them?" Rogue was so surprised that he would even think of his location of a house.  
  
"Hey, Hello Super Speed I can make that place so clean that you wouldn't even know it was the Brotherhood's. Plus, I can do it in like 10 minutes."  
  
Rogue was amused. "10 minutes, ah thought it was called super- speed."  
  
"Hey, 10 minutes is it. I'm fast, but anything under is everything but possible," he smirked.  
  
Rogue laughed.  
  
"Okay, well yah better have it clean."  
  
"No worries. But how are you going to get Kitty to come in the first place, especially to the Brotherhood's?"  
  
"Simple, she won't know she's going to the Brotherhood's, Ah'll tell Amara and Jubes ta tell Kitty it's a surprise, and we'll blindfold her."  
  
"Brilliant!!! One more thing, umm.. how are we going to lock up Pryde, umm.. she's a phaser?" Pietro was so surprised that he didn't think of that sooner.  
  
Rogue chuckled. "What's so funny?" He didn't think his question was stupid.  
  
"Tha thang is if Kitty is trapped in a room with her prince charming over there she won't remember that she has powers. She won't even remember that she's a mutant. And even if Lance asked her ta get him out of there-," Pietro snorted when he heard this.

"Like Lance would ever want to get out of room with Kitty."

"-As ah was saying even if Lance asked her ta phase she would probably make a thosand excuses on why she can't."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"So now that our plan has been passed, tha' only question is when are we going to do it, ah recommend as soon as possible, before ah go crazy."  
  
"This Saturday (Today was wednesday), your free right?"  
  
"Yah, so ah'll tell Jubes and Amara about it. Ah'll be over early Saturday ta make it perfect. Ya take Lance out and bring im' back around 12:00 and our plan will be set."  
  
"Great."

Another moment of silence ran through the two of them before Rogue broke it.

"So ah guess ah'll go now, Bye," she got up and started to leave.  
  
"Rogue wait!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pietro be brave he told himself. "You know we miss you at the Brotherhood's."

Rogue allowed a smile to surface while knowing his _real_ question.  
  
"Yah didn't drive me away, you guys were tha' only reason ah stayed as long as ah did."  
  
"Mystique's not around anymore Rogue, come back."  
  
"Mystique didn't drive me away. Ah may not be miss goody two shoes, but ah know that ah'm like doing good, because no matter how bad the situation ah'm there ta help."  
  
He nodded, and then he did something most guys would _never_ have the guts to do.

He got up and slowly walked up to her. He hesitated, but leaned in to softly kissed hercheek. When he was done he staggered, but regained his composure. And smiled.  
  
"Your the one that I always thought I couldn't have, but now my thougthts are changed," he said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Pietro, yah should have never thought that."  
  
"I know, and I'll find a way. So I'll see ya Saturday."  
  
"Maybe even sooner."  
  
He smiled and ran off feeling better then the luckiest man on earth. Or maybe that was him.

* * *

How did you like it. Well, Echo Destynee and Storm-Pietro, I did it the ways you guys wanted so now you do me the favor and review!!!!

Everyone else too!!! More to Come. Don't worry people Lancitty is on it's way.


	4. Initiate Plan Get Together

Hey people sorry so long, in updating I have had so much homework, plus finals, and then th-  
Hello, your probably thinking that hey I don't want to know about your problems. So never mind that and on with the story.  
  
ANSWERED REVIEWS:  
Storm Pietro- hERE IS SatUrday, hope you EnjOy chick I knOw noT mUCh RoMance, but HEy mOre tO cOmE!!! And BesIdes tHe dAy iN thE sTorY isN't oVer!!!  
IceBlueRose- Thanks your so sweet. Happy to make you smile, and laugh  
AND TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, and writing this Disclaimer is a waste of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday Night.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue is at the X-mansion trying to get Jubilee and Amara to help in with her plot, of all  
  
things to call it.  
  
"I don't know Rogue, I mean I, along with you, want the two to get together, but isn't this  
  
a little bit too harsh," Amara said.  
  
"Come, on you guys. Yah know ya whant ta do this, Jubes," pleaded Rogue.  
  
Jubilee remained quiet for a bit, and then had the look of pure evil on her face.  
  
"Sure, besides this sounds like fun," agreed Jubilee.  
  
"Now, Amara ya have to help now, it's two against one. And Suge' two beats one,"  
  
Rogue teased.  
  
"Fine, fine I'll help." Amara finally caved in.  
  
"Yay," both Jubilee and Rogue said, with sinister smiles on their faces.  
  
"So, gals heres the plan."  
  
And they were off......................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:00 a.m., Saturday  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
Rogue banged on the brotherhood door.  
  
The door, opened to the happy face of Pietro. "Why, if it isn't my little southern belle."  
  
He greeted. He slowly picked up her hand , to place a small kiss on her gloved hand.  
  
"Your sweet Speedy, but don't evah call me that again."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Pietro, followed by Rogue, went into the house. They went in to the living room.  
  
And the whole house was, to Rogue's surprise and just as Pietro said, a spotless domain.  
  
"Ah gotta give yah credit Speedy, this place is great. So what room are we using?"  
  
"Mine," he said.  
  
"Interesting," she said softly,they both stood silently for a minute"Anywayz  
  
aren't you supposed to be out with Lance someplace else?"  
  
"Yeah, he's getting ready."  
  
As if right on cue, Lance came right in. "Hey, Rogue what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, was just in tha neighborhood," She replied sweetly. (A/N: Rogue- Sweet????)  
  
"Okay, well Pietro where in the world are we going? You rush me into getting ready, and  
  
don't even tell me anything?" Lance asked.  
  
"We have to go shopping," Pietro replied curtly.  
  
"Excuse you, but I am not going shopping," laughed Lance.  
  
"Fine, I just heard from some reliable sources that Kitty, likes guys with a certain  
  
suave look." He said it the one the thing that could make Lance do anything.  
  
"Oh, well I guess shopping isn't such a bad idea. I was looking into some new things,"  
  
Lance quickly said.  
  
Pietro and Rogue didn't say anything, it was all they could do to stop from bursting with  
  
laughter. Though sooner or later they both regained their composure.  
  
"Well, ya two might as well be on your way," Rogue said hurriedly, as she ushered  
  
them out the door. "Pietro."  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"12:00," Rogue reminded.  
  
He smiled and then blew a small kiss. And left, Rogue closed the door after him.  
  
"Well ah might as well get to work," Rogue told herself. She grabbed the bags she  
  
brought with her.  
  
She spent the next couple hours or so at work, in preparing to initiate plan "get  
  
together".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bayville Mall...  
  
"What about this," Lance asked as he came out from the dressing room.  
  
"For a guy that can trash any building in less then a minute you sure have poor  
  
fashion sense," commented Pietro as he looked at the awful, plaid shirt that Lance was  
  
wearing.  
  
"Since, you are such an expert, you pick the clothes."  
  
"I thought you would never ask." And at that Pietro zoomed off and came back in  
  
less then a minute with a shirt and pants. He shoved it into Lance's hands, and  
  
shooed him in the dressing room.  
  
2 minutes later, Lance came out and looking hot. He was wearing brown dressy  
  
pants, with a gray shirt, under a brown vest same color as the pants.  
  
"I have to admit, I look good."  
  
"Whatever, buy the stuff, and let's get out of here, it's almost 12:00."  
  
"What's happening at 12'," Lance asked suspiciously.  
  
Pietro got a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Um... nothing, it's just um.... I have a special show on T.V that I want to see,  
  
and um... you should see it."  
  
"Okay, Pietro this is weird, but since you did help me pick out the clothes, I'll  
  
go. Hold on let me change."  
  
"No, you should wear it out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"But it will get all dirty."  
  
"Do it or else um... I'll tell Kitty about your crush on her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lance was really weirded out by Pietro's attitude, and just followed his lead.  
  
They paid for the stuff, and left the mall, back to the brotherhoods. To initiate  
  
plan "get together".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the X-mansion.....  
  
Jubilee and Amara knocked on Kitty's door.  
  
"Kit', are you ready. Your surprise won't wait," Jubilee shouted.  
  
The door opened revealing Kitty, who looked wonderful. She was wearing  
  
a light pink and white mixtured color halter, a flowing knee-length white skirt, and white strappy  
  
sandals. Her beige bag was small and petite. And her make-up made her have a pretty natural  
  
look, along with clear lip gloss (you know the shiny kind), little bits of blush that made her have  
  
rosy cheeks, and some mascera. And her hair, to much of the persuasion from Jubes and  
  
Amara, was down and had pink rose clip in. So all in all Kitty looked great.  
  
"I don't know why I have to,like, dress up like this, and what in the world is this  
  
surprise for?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You'll soon see. Now put this on," Amara told her, and handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"What, this is,like, getting way out of hand. What are you guys planning?"  
  
"Kitty, just listen or else we will tell Lance about your crush on him."  
  
Kitty huffed, but turned around so they could tie the handkerchief to cover her  
  
eyes.  
  
They led her down the stairs, and into Amara's car. Where they drove to the  
  
brotherhoods.  
  
To initiate plan "get together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how'd you like tell the truth so in the end it will end up the way you like it !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Success 1

Hey people I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. You can blame it on a writer's block, lack of time, and many more things. But I bet you just wanna read the story right?  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
  
=======================================================  
  
Rogue waited impatiently for the arrivals to come. 'Where are they,' She thought to  
  
herself. She waited a couple of more minutes before she, finally, saw Lance's green  
  
jeep, and Amara's black pathfinder pull in at the brotherhood's driveway.  
  
She looked, first, at the black pathfinder. Both Amara and Jubilee got out of the car  
  
first. Then both went to the back seat, opened the door, and out came a blind-folded  
  
Kitty Pryde. Kitty obviously was annoyed by all this, but probably by Jubilee's and  
  
Amara's warnings stayed quiet.  
  
She then looked at the green jeep, and to her amazement Lance, led by Pietro, was  
  
also blind-folded. Lance also annoyed, acted differently from Kitty.  
  
"Pietro, what is this all about," Lance yelled angrily.  
  
Rogue's thoughts turned to panic, Kitty is going to hear that and she'll know what's  
  
going on. Rogue looked over at Kitty to her astonishment she looked as if nothing was  
  
wrong. 'What's going on, is she deaf?' Then she realized the answer, and smirked. In  
  
Kitty's small ears were earplugs. 'Jubes and Amara are geniuses.' Her thoughts were  
  
broken as she heard Pietro's loud yell.  
  
"I helped you buy an outfit, and I just want a little favor okay. It's not going to hurt  
  
you."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
'Your the one that's going to owe me, Alvers,' Pietro thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Both groups slowly, without anymore talking, walked up the porch, and into the  
  
house. Not a word was said as Rogue ushered both groups up the stairs, and into Pietro's  
  
room. They sat both Kitty and Lance on the two separate chairs that were romantically  
  
placed in the room. (A/N: The bed is gone, Rogue fixed the room up) Rogue, Pietro, Amara,  
  
and Jubilee all had looks of victory, and relief on their face. Rogue motioned for them  
  
to exit the room. And before leaving the room herself, she gently pulled Kitty's ear plugs  
  
out. Kitty shuddered a bit, but said nothing. Rogue made her way to the door. Before she  
  
left, she laughed and spoke.  
  
"Blind-folds off, and have fun!" And after that she slammed and locked the door.  
  
Both, Lance and Kitty, were very confused as they took off their blind- folds. They  
  
turned their heads and looked at each other.  
  
"AHHHHH," both screamed loudly.  
  
Neither of them wanting to admit that they were happy at the situation laid  
  
before them.  
  
Behind the door.....  
  
Pietro, Amara, Jubilee, and Rogue were all rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"You can hear Kitty's scream all the way in China," Jubilee said in between giggles.  
  
"There going to have some fun," smirked Pietro.  
  
All four of them stayed like that for sometime, laughing and having the time of their  
  
lives. ******************************************************************* Answered Reviews-  
-Etwa- Thank You, it's so great to hear that people like my story  
-Storm-Pietro- One of my faithful reviewers, don't worry more Rietro is on it's way.  
-YITTK()- Another Update, Hope you enjoyed it.  
-IceBlueRose- Another faithful review. Thank You, and I know everyone is so sneaky these day's, hehehe. Glad you like the outfit, you and your friend. I really don't know how to dress up guys!!!  
-And thanks to everyone else that reviewed, please do it again~~~ ******************************************************************* Very short I know, but I am adding the next chapter very soon. And Lancitty is on it's way. Please Review, Many Ideas are welcomed, actually ALL Ideas Are Welcomed. P.S Sorry if there are any Grammer Errors 


	6. Success 2

I highly beg for your forgiveness. I hope this chapter is enough to gain back your loyalty as readers (who review) to me the writer. So with out further ado, here is another chapter. Let the Romance begin.  
  
*Rolls out the Red Carpet*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I SHOULD OWN X-MEN EVO. BUT UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T, SO WRITING IS ALL I CAN DO  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amara. Jubilee. Rogue. You are all going to die," Kitty yelled, as she pounded the door.  
  
Lance kept quiet it was all he could do to keep from jumping up and down. He was actually locked up in a room with the gorgeous Kitty Pryde. But the same thought was nagging him, and he felt that it needed to be confronted. It was the thought that told him that she didn't want him. And maybe it was true, she wasn't exactly happy that she was stuck with him . Maybe she didn't feel the same way. For whatever reason he wouldn't force her, it would only end up in someone getting hurt.  
  
"Um..... why don't you just phase out?" He asked cautiously. He secretly hoped for the answer he was dreaming of.  
  
Kitty turned to face him, her face looked of pure panic. 'He actually wants me to leave?' Her expression turned to hurt. He didn't want her. Lance didn't know, but that one suggestion was slowly breaking her heart . She leaned against the door, her eyes gazing at anything, but him.  
  
"Do you, like, want me to leave?" Her voice was barely audible.  
  
Lance looked up at her puzzled, that wasn't the answer that he was expecting. Was he just about to tell her how he really felt. No, that would be crazy. She would think he was a complete lunatic.  
  
"Well-" He was about to say yes, but then something appeared in his mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"How is she going to notice you if she doesn't even know you exist," Pietro said.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Lance suddenly remembered Pietro's words toward him. For the first time Pietro was actually right. Lance could two things. One, tell her to leave and pretty much lose all hope to be with Kitty. Two, tell Kitty how he really felt, he may risk rejection, but he may also pray for acceptance. He knew which one was better, and he was going to go for it.  
  
"Do you really want the truth?" he asked.  
  
"Like, yeah," answered Kitty. She was very curious on what he was going to say.  
  
He sighed, and taking up all the strength he could muster, he spoke.  
  
"IhavehadthisreallyhugecrushonyoubutIwasalwaysafraidofwhatyouwouldthinksoIne vertoldyouandasofrightnowIamsohappythatyouarehereandIwishthatyouwouldneverle ave," Lance said that all in one breath, and in a speed that Pietro would never have the nerve to compete against. He took a big breath, and looked straight into her eyes. "Kitty, please don't make me repeat that."  
  
Kitty stared at him, puzzled on what he had just said, but then she understood. And to her it was all very sweet, yet it was also very funny. She couldn't just not laugh, she had to laugh. So she did. She fell to the floor holding her sides, tears were forming from the laughter.  
  
Lance however was not amused. He had just confessed all his feelings to this girl, and yet she was laughing. To tell the truth he was highly annoyed.  
  
Kitty noticing this, stopped laughing abruptly, but a smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Lance, it's just, like, when you said that. You should have seen your face. You looked so nervous..."  
  
Kitty looked at him, and saw no change in his expression. He still looked highly annoyed. She inwardly kicked herself, for laughing like that.  
  
She knew that she had to do something. So with all her courage, she walked up to him, and placed her petit self on his lap. Lance was surprised at her actions.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, trying her best to look completely innocent.  
  
Lance sighed, and beamed brightly at her. Which caused her to blush, involuntarily.  
  
"It's okay Kit, I was nervous," admitted Lance. He was practically losing all sense of man hood in him, but the price would be worth everything, if he could be with her.  
  
"And Lance....."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, like, feel the same the way..."  
  
After that being said, both closed the gap between their lips. Ending up in that one passionate kiss.  
  
Kitty pulled away for just a moment.  
  
"Also, for, like, once -no offense or anything- you look nice, your outfit I mean," she giggled. "And don't worry, you were always cute before..."  
  
"Thanks, you can thank a special speedster, and by the way Miss Pryde you look beautiful yourself," said Lance.  
  
Both laughed, and then once again closed the gap between their lips, ending once again in a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Answered Reviews-  
  
~IceBlueRose- Thank You!! I'm always looking forward to see your reviews, because they are always there!!!!  
  
~Fire Kitsune Goddess- You think I'm great!! How flattering!! I'm loving it!!  
  
~Tracy()- Here is another chappy, hope you feel the same way about this one as you do about the others, because your reviews were great. Also I know how you feel, the couples look so so cute!!  
  
~Storm-Pietro- Awwww...... Don't we all love them? I know I do!!  
  
~Dee Saylors- Your always reviewing and saying great things, And I thank you for that*  
  
*****And thank you everyone else that I missed, because your reviews are what keep the story going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I actually did it, I updated, And I know that it is not much, but I like it, and I hope you do too!!!! Please review, and no this is not the end of the story, I still want more Lancitty and I hope you agree too!!! 


	7. Tricks and Revelations

Author's Note: You know when I started reading fanfics I always got mad or was annoyed when an author that I really liked didn't update in a fast consistent rate. But now, being a writer, has given me realization that updating and writing stories like that is hard and challenging. I am not saying that people can't do it, I'm just saying that I can't do it. So I would just like to say I am sorry for ever getting mad at someone for that reason.  
  
2nd Author's Note: Special thanks to all who reviewed: Especially to IceBlueRose, Fire Kitsune Goddess, and Dee Saylors, You guys have been some of my most faithful reviewers, Sorry it took so long!!!!  
  
3rd Author's Note: From now on (as much as I can) before the start of every chapter there will be a poem. And that poem will be written by me. I am not much of a poet, but if you could tell me what you think of it, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
~*~  
  
Pride and conceit swelling up inside  
  
I didn't have the courage to tell you I lied  
  
I lied about our love and the way I felt  
  
I told you I didn't and no feelings were dealt  
  
Now there is no going back, It is all, all too late  
  
To tell you our love was made in the hands of fate  
  
If I wasn't so stupid, If I wasn't so scared  
  
To tell you that I really honestly cared  
  
You asked me so many times if I loved you  
  
Only to hear so many answers that were never true  
  
Soon you got tired of my grief and all my plunder  
  
And then finally left leaving me all to wonder  
  
-Valley-Gurl101 (pretty bad, I know)  
  
~*~  
  
"Why is it so quiet up there?" Jubilee wondered out loud. The four of them were all downstairs in the kitchen of the Brotherhood house. They had gotten bored of listening to the ramblings of Kitty and Lance. But now there was nothing to be heard from the two people upstairs.  
  
"Maybe the Kat and Lance have finally had some sense knocked into him, and now they're have a passionate screw," Pietro said with a smirk only earning him a whack on the head from all three girls. "Just a suggestion... Freak, are you guys fists made out of metal?" He rubbed the throbbing part if his head.  
  
"We all know that they aren't doing that, but what are they doing?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Amara shouted happily. And with that she jumped of the counter stool and beckoned the others to follow. "Let's have a sneak peak at our contestants."  
  
"You have been watching too many game shows," Jubilee teased. But none of them argued on what Amara was planning. So off they went. None of them paying any attention to the distant rumbling of certain green jeep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Imagine the look on their faces when they see that the room is empty," Kitty shouted gleefully as she and Lance drove out onto the street.  
  
Lance smiled at her happiness, it felt so good for her to be happy with him. It seemed that the world was at a certain peace. And the fact that they had just ditched the boarding house was just an added bonus.  
  
"So pretty kitty, where do you want to go to?"  
  
"Let's go to the park. I can't think of anywhere else."  
  
"Sounds like a plan...." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek before taking the next crossing to get to the route to the beach.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, don't open the door too wide," Pietro cautioned as they all crammed together to take a peek through the small opening in the door. They all craned their necks in search of the two contestants (A/N: Amara's words not mine). But there was nothing to be found.  
  
"Enough of this, I came to see something," snapped Amara. She stood straight up swung open the door.  
  
To their shock and dismay no one, but them was in the room.  
  
"Those uhhhhhh.........." sputtered Amara.  
  
"Ah spend mah tahme fixing this room, and they leave," sighed Rogue highly annoyed.  
  
"Well at least they're together now," Jubilee said brightly referring to the note she held in her hand. She began to read it out loud.  
  
"  
  
Hey Guys,  
  
Your probably highly annoyed, and surprised that we are not there with you right now. Sorry...... We thought it was best if we left (no offense Pietro, but your room doesn't exactly have the homey touches, but we did love the decorating, "Thanks Rogue"). Thanks for your help and everything else that you guys did, it worked. Even though we were greatly deceived. Anyways you guys shouldn't be too mad. For one you guys have romances too. Jubes we all know about you and Ice Boy. And you miss fiery princess like you can't get a guy, Sam is head over heals for you. And finally Rogue and Pietro look at each other right now, and you'll see your soul mate (Rahne saw you two at the park, be lucky that she didn't come over). So have fun, and once again thanks. We will see you later.  
  
Kitty and Lance  
  
"  
  
The four of them looked at each other, all were flushed. They knew that Kitty's words were true, and hey the words weren't that bad at all.  
  
"We are going to go now," Jubilee said (Someone has an appointment with a certain ice pop).  
  
"Make sure not to do anything I wouldn't do," Amara warned. Rogue glared at her, but Amara only returned with a smile.  
  
"Whatevah, bah sugahs."  
  
"Itwasfunbye," Pietro said in a rush. It was not about to be known that he was friends with a bunch of X-geeks. /But they aren't that bad/  
  
"Don't worry speedy......." Amara started off....  
  
"Nothing is going to harm your over sensitive reputation, especially not the fact that you actually enjoyed hanging with a bunch of X-geeks," Jubilee said with a highly prided smirk that could beat the socks of Pietro's.  
  
"Taking my signature move, there," Pietro joked.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Jubilee said with a sly smile.  
  
"Bye," the firestarter and explosiver waved. And they left leaving Rogue and Pietro. (All alone)  
  
~*~  
  
The next chappy is going to be mostly all Rietro, dedicated to my die hard Rietro reviewers, I.E Storm Pietro. If you guys have any ideas on how Rogue is going to be able to touch it would be greatly appreciated, because that's going to be the only problem that I am going to have. PLEASE HELP. And please forgive me if it's bad because this is going to be my first time writing a Rietro. Okay, thanks hope you will read next time!!!!!!!!!  
  
And don't worry Lancitty fans this isn't all Rietro, because after that it's going to pretty much revolve around our favorite couple.  
  
More Reviews Faster Updating 


	8. Be Back August 9

Dear Readers,   
  
I'm so sorry... I'm leaving today, or at least leaving the next morning, early morning!! I honestly tried to finish this story up, but I guess that's the bad thing about me. Once the pressure is on I can't seem to function properly. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get a few updates when I'm at my aunt's house. But I wish you all a good summer, and happy wishes for whatever else. Till' I get back... Adios.  
  
Valley-Gurl101 


	9. Sweet Wonderful Fluff

**

* * *

**

****

**Answered Reviews**:  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: All of this just for you!! Glad your enjoying this!!  
  
Queen of Hearts747: This is definitely not soon but forgive me!!  
  
Tracy: Thanks for the advice.  
  
Carla-p: Thank you for the nice words of encouragement, especially for the poem part. I'll try to add one more poem before I finish this thing up.  
  
Dee Saylors: Thanks!!  
  
Storm-Pietro: It definitely does!!  
  
Tracy: They are all so cute (especially when they are together).  
  
Fiery Kitsune Goddess: Here's the update!!

* * *

**Author's note**: Just to show everybody that I'm _alive_!! And I'm going to use Tracy's advice since it's the easiest, and then I don't have to go genius in explaining everything! This chap just goes into a nice little fluffy session between our side couples, nothing big! And the story drawing to an end.

* * *

_****_

_**Pietro and Rogue**_  
  
After cleaning up the bedroom and everything else Rogue and Pietro decided on a movie, "Rush Hour 2" on Pietro's insistence.  
  
"Read the title, "_Rush_," it was made for me," Pietro acknowledged while Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please sugah.... Don't ya think tha movie about the cocky, skirt chasing, speed demon would be more appropriate?"  
  
"Shouldn't have said that..." And in a flash of an eye Pietro had her on the couch and his fingers up tickling her sides.  
  
"Pietro....(_pant_)....stop... (_deep_-_breath_)... that," Rogue managed to sputter out in-between laughs.  
  
Pietro stopped but didn't release the hold on her, he ever so lightly bent down to softly kiss her lips.  
  
'Just **one** taste,' the speed demon told himself.  
  
Rogue was surprised to say in the least, but that didn't stop her from replying even while knowing that she would have to watch the movie on her own when they were done.  
  
A couple of minutes later the parted and Pietro was dazed but was still conscious.  
  
"Oh mah gawd," Rogue said the same time Pietro cursed (PG fic. here).  
  
"I guess being fast has it's advantages," Pietro whispered one last time before reaching down and capturing her lips one more time.  
  
The movie was long forgotten, they had _better_ things to be done.

* * *

_**Jubilee and Bobby**_  
  
"Hey ice pop.." Jubilee called out to Bobby as he lay on his bed, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
The local prankster's grin grew as he motioned for her to lay next to him. She happily obliged. She snuggled up close and breathed in his still scent.  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked as he soon felt her grow heavy against him and her breathing evening out.  
  
"It made me very tired," Jubilee murmured, her eyes slowly _drooping_, "But I ended up here so it was good."  
  
"Night Jubes," Bobby whispered and gently _kissed_ the top of her head.  
  
The two lay there for quite some time. She quite **content** being in his arms, and he quite **content** with just holding her.

* * *

**__**

**_Amara and Sam_**  
  
"What a day..." Amara sighed while entering upon the kitchen. But she was **altogether** perked up at the sight there.  
  
"Hey Amara," Sam's cute country (he's from the country right? if not, he is in this fic!!) accent drifted into her ears, "Rough day?"  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him, "Kind of, but right now doesn't seem so bad."  
  
Sam blushed and made an offer to her, "How about some chocolate ice cream to make it better?"  
  
"I'd love some, but are you sure you'd want to spend time with me?"  
  
"I'd rather it you than anyone else," he replied honestly.  
  
And now it was Amara's turn to blush.  
  
'It's a good day!' the two thought _together_.

* * *

And there we have the happy endings for them, and then one more for the next couple!! 


	10. In Love

**Author's Note**:

Hip Hooray! And here we are at the end of "In Love," (_sniff sniff_) this was my first story ever to be written. And though I must admit it may not have the best, it was the best "_learning to be a writer_" experience. Hope you enjoyed it!!

* * *

Kitty snuggled closer to her new-found lover as they both sat at one of the more secluded places of the park.  
  
She glanced briefly at her clock.  
  
"I still got, like, an hour or so before curfew...." she murmured as she buried herself further into the crook of Lance's neck.  
  
"What to do with the time?" Lance teased.  
  
Kitty lifted her head to smile at him, "I'm liking my position already."  
  
"Same here, _Pretty_ Kitty, same here."  
  
He slowly brought a finger up to her chin to lift it up, her eyes started to close as his lips drew close. They met with static, fireworks, and all that other stuff that told them it was real.  
  
They panted and took deep breaths as they parted.  
  
"Today was some day...."Kitty mused.  
  
"One of the **best** days of my life."  
  
"Mine too," she agreed happily.  
  
"Hey Kitty, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
Kitty sat up straighter and titled her head a little to give him her undivided attention.  
  
"Aren't you umm.... kind of ashamed to be with me?" he sputtered out.  
  
He knew it was a stupid question. It was just nagging at him. How could someone as great as Kitty Pryde want to be with someone like him.  
  
Kitty, on the other hand, was gawking at his question. She firmly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes with a fiery passion.  
  
"Lance, deal with it. Come on, you aren't the devil's apprentice, you may not be an _angel_, but I love you just the way you are."  
  
Now it was Lance's turn to gawk.  
  
"Y-y-ou love me?"  
  
Kitty smiled after realizing that she had let that one slip. She might as well admit it.  
  
"Pretty nice, huh? I do love you.... And no matter what anyone says about it, it's true."  
  
"I love you, too Kitty. Might not be that much of a surprise, but I do."  
  
"So we _love_ each other...." she said just enjoying the way it sounded  
  
"Yeah we _love_ each other..." he repeated enjoying it all the same.

* * *

The End... 


End file.
